


For The Fries

by locusdesperatus



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, felix complaining, lolix if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus and Felix attend a dinner party in order to take out their target. Felix is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Fries

“What is that?”  
“Stuffed peppers.”  
“Ew. What about that?”  
“Fried mushrooms.”  
“Ewww.”  
“Felix, if you're going to complain about this party's food, keep your voice down.”  
“Why? They don't care.”  
“We're trying to be inconspicuous. We can't do that if you're complaining.”  
“I can complain quietly.”  
“Hah. I doubt that.”  
“Prick.” Felix stuck his tongue out at Locus, ignoring the well dressed woman beside him. She was scoffing at him, but he wasn't the one wearing a puke green dress. “Locus, I'm starving.” He whined, tugging at his partner’s sleeve.  
“Stop that. There's lots of food here.” Locus pulled away, frowning.  
“None of it's good food.” Felix complained. He ignored the unimpressed look Locus threw in his direction.  
“It's all catered, Felix. Surely there's something here you'll eat.” Locus sighed.  
“Nope. I'm going to get McDonald’s. Want anything?”  
“You're not leaving until we carry out our contract.”  
“Sure I am. You can do it.”  
“Part of the plan is to seduce the target. I can't do that.” Locus hissed.  
“Just swing your hips a little, smile pretty, and try not to look like you're about to murder everyone. You'll do fine.” Felix insisted.  
“No.”  
“Locus-”  
“No!”  
“Fine… Bye.” Felix ducked into the crowd.  
“Felix! Get back here!” Locus snapped. He sighed hopelessly as Felix slid through the throngs of people around them.

\----

Locus panted, sitting back from where he was perched over his target. The man had fallen for his seduction- sort of. He'd put up a hell of a fight after becoming suspicious, but Locus had gotten the upper hand and managed to slit his throat. It would've been much easier had Felix been there to help. Locus huffed, shoving himself off the cadaver. He found where the target had thrown his shirt, quickly buttoning it and tugging it back into place. He jumped as the window beside him opened, drawing his weapon as a reflex.  
“Aw, see? You did just fine.” Felix jumped down from the windowsill, fries in hand.  
“I hate you so much.” Locus hissed.  
“You got a hickey.” Felix said around a mouthful of food. He pointed to Locus’ neck loosely, smirking. The deadpan look Locus held made him laugh even more.  
“Let's go.” Locus stalked to the door.  
“Yeah, yeah, you're just mad cause I didn't get you an apple pie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> locus-desperatus.tumblr.com


End file.
